Kingdom of Scarlithia
The Kingdom of Scarlithia was founded after the abolishment of the ROP monarchy. Cosmic proposed a bill to parliament to dethrone Zee and replace her with Sealand, the bill passed. Shortly after the government attempted to shut down the monarchy after tensions rose between republicans and monarchists, the former Queen Zee gathered some followers and split the nation. It united with the ROP again before doomsday. Scarlithia although having no actual land carried on as a "identity" almost and many claimed to be of Scarlithian heritage. Scarlithia recently created a union with the nation of Contea. Leaders: Queen Eg__ I Tsar Tsar__Putin I Scarlithians The Scarlithian Race as a whole were a concept created by Queen Zee (Scarlet) in late summer of 2017-2018. Since then, the Scarlithians have become some-what well known amongst her peers. In Polynesia, Scarlithia established themselves as an Independent country. Before Queen Zee's dethroning, Scarlithia was apart of the RoP. Scarlithians are bipedal scavenging bird-like creatures. Scarlithians live in very tight communities called hives. These hives are mainly underground, with random tunnels that usually lead to the same place. Scarlithians are surprisingly efficient diggers, using their long, curved beaks to scoop dirt out of the ground. Polynesia's universe is separate from Zee's own Scarlithian universe. In the Polynesian timeline, Scarlithians have developed their own unique building style. Scarlithians have a simple hierarchy. Like ants or termites, Broodmothers(The Queen) are usually at the top, being the only fertile females in each hive. Queen Zee is a Broodmother, although her yield of children are very small. Drones, Which are the Testosterone-heavy males of the hive only exist to mate and breed with the Broodmother. Workers, or Infertile Scarlithians are the most important to a hive's structure, yet both live the shortest lives and are treated poorly by Drones. It is common for Drones to classify themselves as leaders of the hive, yet Worker Scarlithians would only follow them out of fear. Workers, Broodmothers, and Drones use scent to identify eachother. Each Scarlithian has a unique scent, but a Scarlithian can easily identify who is and who is not apart of their hive. Scarlithians are highly aggressive towards intruders. If a Scarlithian finds an intruder in their hive, they will notify other Scarlithians around them. A group of Scarlithians are called a Horde. Scarlithians can easily overwhelm anything in numbers. You will almost never see a Scarlithian alone. They travel in groups of three to five. Since Scarlithians are scavengers, they will eat almost anything. Usually, workers will leave the hive to search for food but it is also common to see Drones scavenging for anything to give to their mate. In the Urban environment, it is perfectly normal to see Scarlithians fighting other scavenging animals such as Raccoons or rats for garbage. Other than this, Scarlithians are usually civilized in a way that the line between Man and animal is very blurry for them. To call Scarlithians a species instead of a race is very insulting to them. The Scarlithian Building Style Scarlithia's style of building is very memorable. With a detailed interior, Queen Zee tries to stay accurate to the Scarlithian lore making all of her bases underground. Although not the most efficient builds, it is surely a very decorative one.